


Therese

by Beloveaird



Series: The Fairy Tale of Carol and Therese [3]
Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F, Love at First Sight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-05-09 14:39:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beloveaird/pseuds/Beloveaird
Summary: This is something I thought of. What Carol's reaction could have been when she first met Therese. I had fun creating. I hope you like it! I have changed this from a one shot, to a multi-chapter story. I struggled with what to call it, so just decided to keep it simple.





	1. I Like the Hat!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, all my Carol fanfic friends! It's been a while. Life has been crazy, but I miss you all. Let me know what you all think of this one shot. It could also be seen as a prequal to Always and Forever. I hope to add some chapters to My One and Only soon. I have a few ideas.  
> Thanks for following! And, as always... enjoy!
> 
> Please comment your thoughts!

“I like the hat.” Carol stated in a low voice to the girl, followed by a flirtatious wink. It wasn’t something she normally did, especially not in public. But, she couldn’t help herself. She continued walking towards the elevators, “Stay calm. Just keep walking. Just make it to the other side of the wall.” She told herself, knowing the girl at the counter was watching her. She may have looked graceful, but inside, she was shaking like a leaf as she turned the corner, out of the girl’s sight. She stopped and leaned up against the wall, finally letting out the breath she had been holding. She sighed deeply, “Oh my!” She thought. After a few more seconds, she regained her composure, and continued to the elevators. “Abby’s going to kill me! I’m late for our lunch date.” Carol said aloud, grateful she was alone in the elevator. “Oh crap, I left my gloves!” She continued to herself. The elevator reached her floor and she motioned to push the button to go back to get her gloves. She smirked to herself, “Wouldn’t mind seeing those eyes again. And those dimples. I don’t think I’ve ever seen anything so adorable in my life” She thought.

The elevator doors opened, and she made her way back through the toy department. “Jesus Carol, you’re like a school girl. She probably isn’t interested anyway. She’s just a young girl. This feeling though, I can’t seem to shake it.” Carol’s thoughts were getting the best of her. As soon as she was within sight of the doll counter, her heart sank when the young girl wasn’t there. “Excuse me, miss?” Carol asked.

“Yes, how may I help you?” The lady responded.

“I was looking for the young lady who was just working here about 15 minutes ago.”

“Oh, she’s gone to lunch. May I help you with something?”

“No… no. That’s alright. Thank you!”

“My pleasure!”

Carol again made her way back to the elevator. This time she wasn’t as… giddy. She had a small feeling of sadness hit her. Then she thought to herself, “The gloves. She’s got my gloves. They weren’t at the counter. Maybe I will see her again. Maybe I will see those eyes, those dimples.” Carol sighed as she finally made her way towards the exit of the department store.

 

* * *

 

 

“Well, it’s about damn time!” Abby almost shouted when Carol enters the diner. “You’re almost 45 minutes late. I was about to give up on you.”

“I’m so sorry!” Carol replied while removing her coat and sitting across from her friend. “I was shopping for Rindy and lost track of time.”

“It’s okay! You’re about 2 behind me on the martinis. You better catch up!”

Carol laughed as she picked up the menu. “I’m starved!”

“Since when do you need to look at the menu? We’ve been here over a hundred times. You know what’s on the menu.”

“Oh, I… I’m not sure.” Carol looked down as the waiter came to the table.

“Two dry martinis with an olive please.” Abby ordered. “Are you alright, Carol?”

“Oh, I’m fine. Just have a lot on my mind with Christmas and all.” Carol replied as she sighed.

The two of them sat at their usual spot for almost two hours. Carol’s thoughts kept drifting. She would get these flashes of the girl. The girl with the most adorable dimples.

“Carol!?” Abby again almost shouted. “Have you been listening to a word I have been saying?”

“I’m sorry, Abby! I guess I’m not quite myself today.”

“No shit!” Abby stated. “What’s up? Talk to me!”

“Oh… It’s nothing really.” Carol started to continue but stopped.

“Tell me.” Abby declared.

Carol sighed before she continued, “Well, I was looking for that doll Rindy’s been wanting so badly. I was at Frankenberg’s…”

“You went to Frankenberg’s? You never go to Frankenberg’s!” Abby interrupted.

“I know! Anyway, there was this girl, at the counter.”

“Oh… I see” Abby smirked at Carol.

“Abby, please! She couldn’t have been more than 20. But she had these eyes, and these dimples…” Carol’s thoughts started to drift again.

“Carol? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you like this. Not with Harge.” Abby paused before continuing. “Not even with me, I don’t think. She must have been something!”

“Yes… she was.”

“Did you at least get her phone number?”

“No. I mean… we literally had a seven-minute conversation. Besides, what are the odds of me going to a store I never go to, and meeting a girl who may or may not be interested in me? That crap only happens in fairy tales. And I don’t think women like us get that type of tale.”

“Well, that’s pretty depressing.” Abby says as she downs the remainder of her drink. “Let’s get out of here!”

 

* * *

 

 

A few days later, after Harge picks up Rindy to go skating, she sees the mail Harge dropped on the bed. Among the envelopes, there was a small package. She picked it up and opened it to find the gloves she had left. Her stomach began to flutter, and she slowly sat down on the bed. She smiled to herself as she ran her thumb over the material. “Was it you?” She thought.

 

* * *

 

 

It took another day for Carol to finally get the nerve to call employee 645-A. It had been on her mind, yet she couldn’t gain the courage to pick up the phone. She was making dinner when she decided to just do it. Her stomach was in knots as the phone rang.

“So, it was you.” Carol states, grateful for her hands being busy because she was utterly shaking with nerves.

“Oh, hello Mrs. Aird! Did you get the train set?”

She hung up the phone and placed her hand on her chest. She takes a deep breath and lets it out, trying her best to not be too obvious in front of Florence. “I get to see my dimples tomorrow. I wonder where this will go?” Carol thought as she continued with making dinner, smiling to herself. She had the same feeling as she did just after meeting her. The feeling she wasn’t sure she knew what to do with. She then had another thought. “What if…?”


	2. Therese Belivet... That's Lovely!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so here is the new chapter to my new story. This chapter takes place before, during, and after the lunch date. I also added more to the conversation that could have taken place between Carol and Abby in the car. I just don't see Abby dropping the subject so easily. I hope you like it!
> 
> Please tell me your thoughts!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those who commented on the beginning of this work. Because of your kind works, this will now be a multi-chapter story. I will add more chapters depending on my motivation to write, which is mostly fueled by your kind words. 
> 
> As always... enjoy!!
> 
> Fun fact: Did you guys know that the 3 boys that run to the train set after Carol and Therese first make eye contact were Cate Blanchett's sons, or am I late to the game on that one?

Carol woke to a new, unknown spunk she didn’t quite know what to do with. As she continued with her morning routine, she couldn’t help but feel an excite to see the girl again. She would often allow her thoughts to wander, thinking of those eyes. “Oh, pull yourself together, Carol!” she stated to herself. She decided to take the train into the city. She needed to do some more shopping, and Abby can drive her back to go to that stupid party Harge guilted her into going to.

While on the train, Carol couldn’t stop smiling. “I hope I look okay.” She thought to herself. “I only tried on eight different outfits. What if I’m reading way too much into this? What if I’m being completely unrealistic? What if those dimples weren’t as adorable as I made them out to be?” Carol continued with her mental babbling until she reached the city. She was so caught up in her thoughts, she didn’t even realize how quickly she had gotten there.

Carol tried her best to block the lunch date out of her mind, so she could focus on shopping. She spent a couple of hours in and out of shops until it was finally time to head towards the restaurant. She was about to walk around the corner, when she stopped to check her make-up for the fifteenth time. “Okay!” She said with a sigh. “Here we go.” She walked across the street with a confidence that again did not match how nervous she was. “Stop it!” She tells herself. “You’re being ridiculous!”

“Sorry I kept you waiting!” Carol stated while purposefully distracting herself with fiddling with her purse and pulling out her cigarettes. “I’ll have creamed spinach over poached eggs, and a dry martini with an olive.” Carol hears the girl order the same as she takes a deep breath, composes herself, and finally makes eye contact with the girl.

So far, it is going well. Carol is nervous though and is trying to think of questions to ask this young beauty. If she didn’t, she would get caught up in her thoughts. “So, do you live alone, Therese Belivet?” Carol asks. And with the young girl’s response, she sees them. Those dimples she was sure she just imagined. It was then that she felt herself drift away. “Oh, she has a boyfriend. What the hell am I doing? This is absolutely crazy! But, I can’t help it.” Carol thinks to herself as their lunch arrives.

Carol starts to think about after this lunch was over, the what? Would they go their separate ways? Will that be it? “No! I must think of a way to see her again!” She thinks just before she speaks again. “What do you do on Sundays?” She asks the girl out of pure nervousness.

As the lunch had come to an end, and as they say good-bye, Carol can’t help taking a few seconds longer than normal to take in all the features of the young girl’s face. She wanted to memorize what she could until she saw her again. Or, was she sending a subconscious message? A subtle message of her interest in the beauty.

Carol made her way across the street knowing the girl was watch her. As she sits in Abby’s car, she turns to the girl one last wave, and they drive away. Carol rambles on about this party and whether or not she should go when Abby asks, “You want to tell me about her?”

“Therese? She returned my gloves.” Carol replies.

“And?” Abby continues her inquiry.

“And… if you don’t get us out of this traffic soon, I won’t have to worry about any damned party.”

After a few minutes pass, Abby glances at Carol once, then twice, before returning her eyes on the road. “That was her… wasn’t it?”

Carol looks sharply at Abby, then takes a deep breath. “Yes.”

“She’s cute.” Abby states.

“Yes… she is.” Carol says as she begins to drift away in her own thoughts again, and shyly smiling.

“Geez, Carol! You’ve already got it bad!”

Carol gives looks at and rolls her eyes. “Oh, whatever.”

Abby laughs at Carol’s response. “So, when are you seeing her again?”

“Sunday.” Carol replies.

“Oh! And… is she… interested?” Abby suggestively asks.

Carol sighs, “I’m not a hundred percent sure, but I think there is something definitely there.

“Well, just be careful.”

“I will.”

 

A couple of hours later, Carol is standing outside with Jeannette. “Cy and I would love to have you.” Jeannette states as she takes another drag of the cigarette she is now sharing with Carol.

“Thanks, Jeannette!” Carol continues as she sighs. “I don’t know. I may get away by myself. At least for a few days.” Carol’s eyes stare off into the distance as thoughts of Therese pass through her mind, and she finds a new-found joy in being able to put a name to a face. Her body flutters with excitement at the thought of going on a trip. A trip with her dimples.


	3. That's Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we have the next stage, Therese going to Carol's house. And Carol is a nervous wreck! That's all you get!
> 
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my fellow Carol fanfic friends! I miss you all terribly! I finally was able to get this done. Sorry it has taken so long! Hopefully, You are all still with me. Thank you all for following these stories I have created. I really hope you all are enjoying them! I really would appreciate your comments, as I love reading them! This chapter is not very long, but I sure enjoyed writing it! As always... enjoy!!!
> 
> This chapter is for Win7Wil. Thank you for following my series!

Carol sat at her vanity as she began applying her make-up. Her mind drifted off to a certain brunette, with green eyes and a set of dimples which could easily make Carol say yes to all the young girl desired. She had begun dreaming about Therese after their lunch date, and the dream she just had was both strange and exhilarating. She dreamt she was sitting on a balcony, overlooking Manhattan. She turned to her right to see what looked like Therese sitting in a lounge next to her. They were holding hands, fingers intertwined, when she heard some commotion coming from inside an apartment she didn’t recognize. When Carol looked through the sliding glass door from where she was seated, she can see a child who looks like Rindy, but a few years older, and two other small children. They looked to be about two years old, or so. One of the smaller children, a boy, came running to Carol crying, “Mama! Mama!” and jumped into her arms. Carol didn’t know what to make of this dream. But, she knew it gave her a warm feeling inside.

Shortly after Carol was brought back to reality by Rindy calling for her. “Mommy, I’m hungry.” Rindy stated as she made her way towards her mother. Carol kisses her on the forehead, and places the child on her lap. “You are? What would you like for breakfast?” Carol asked.

“Pancakes!” Rindy replied with a huge smile.

Carol chuckles, “Of course pancakes. You always want pancakes. Are you sure you don’t want something different?”

“Nope!” Rindy responded with complete certainty.

“Well, okay then! Pancakes it is. Go wash your hands and I’ll meet you down stairs.” Rindy nodded before hopping off her mother’s lap and darting through the door. Carol took another moment to think about Therese and her dream. “Soon. I shall see her soon,” Carol sighed deeply before finally making her way down stairs.

 

* * *

 

Once breakfast was over and Carol completed getting ready for the day, she walked into the kitchen to let Florence know she will be going into the city, and will back in a few hours. She kissed Rindy on the cheek, “Be good and I’ll be back shortly, okay?” Rindy nodded in response.

Carol slid into her car and sat there for a moment. Her heart was pounding. She took a few deep breaths, and started the car. “What that girl does to me already.” Carol says to herself. “Okay, Carol! Pull yourself together.” She takes a few more deep breaths, and pulls away with smile on her face.

Her thoughts were racing as she drove. “I can’t wait to see her! I missed her! Is it too soon to miss her? We barely know each other, yet I miss her.” Carol turned on the radio to try to distract her thoughts, but it didn’t help much. When she finally reached the city and was about to meet Therese, her heart raced again. She could see the girl standing by the curb with a man. “Oh crap!” She thinks, “That’s probably the boyfriend. What’s his name again? Richard… I think? Well, I guess I better be civil.

Carol reaches the curb and Therese slides in the front seat and introduces Carol to Richard. Carol maintains her composure as best she can. And while shaking the young man’s hand Carol thinks to herself, “You don’t mind if I steal your girl… do you?” Carol smirks as she almost finds this thought satisfying.

Driving through the Lincoln Tunnel was absolutely nerve racking! Carol finds herself making random comments about snow and how much she loves it. She turns on the radio and can’t help but feel incredibly nervous. The girl seems nervous too. “What is this?” She thinks to herself. “I know one thing for sure, it’s not nothing. No… no. This is definitely something.”

Carol had decided she wanted to pick-up a Christmas tree on their way back to Carol’s house. As Carol was finalizing the purchase, she notices Therese taking her picture. She smiles in response to this. “So, maybe she is interested after all. I can’t imagine the possibility. She is like an angel being sent when I needed it most.” Carol sighs and makes her way back to the car.

 

* * *

 

After decorating the tree had completed, and Rindy was put to bed, it was just the two of them. Carol had given Florence the night off. The last thing she needed was her judgmental eyes ruining her evening. She felt as though she needed to stay busy, so she decided to wrap Rindy’s Christmas present, while Therese sat at the piano. She wondered, now that they were alone, what the girl was thinking, feeling. And before she could give it a second thought, “Were those pictures of me you were taking?” Carol asks.

Therese stops playing to respond to Carol’s question. “I’m sorry! I should’ve asked.”

“Don’t apologize!” Carol replied. “You never have to apologize for taking my picture. Did she just say she should be more interested in humans?” She thinks to herself as she chuckles.

 “And how’s that going?” Carol Asks.

“It’s going well actually.” Therese answers with a flirtatious smirk.

The look causes a warm sensation to run through Carol body. “I’m glad.”

Therese goes back to playing the piano, and Carol recognizes the song she is playing. “Oh my, what are you doing to me? What I would do to just be able to touch you. To take a chance and make this move. To see your reaction, to know, just a touch. Carol was almost in auto pilot as she made her way towards the girl. She places her hands on her shoulders. “That’s beautiful!” She states. Therese stops playing, but only for a few seconds. “Yes, definitely something!” Carol thought.

Carol went on asking her about her photography, and hinted at how she would like to see her again, her place this time, when Carol heard the front door open.

 

* * *

 

About an hour after Harge had finally left, Carol found herself sitting in her car after just taking Therese to the train station, crying. “What have I done? I ruined it! Way to go, Carol! The girl offers to help, and you bite her head off. Great job!” Carol continued with her mental babel for several minutes. She finally makes her way into the house. “What am I going to do? I have to call her. But, I know she won’t be home yet. Oh, I have to fix this!” Carol says to herself as she paces the living room, smoking one cigarette after the other. “Okay, I’m going to wait 30 more minutes, Then I’m calling her!” What was originally supposed to be 30 minutes, ended up only being about 20 before Carol pick up the phone.

“Please answer! Pleeease answer! What time is it? Oh, who cares!” Carol stated as the phone on the other end picked up.

“I was horrible, earlier! Would you forgive me?” Carol declares, not knowing what to say other than just being completely honest.

Carol hung up the phone when she heard all the voices in the background. Maybe it was out of pure nervousness. “Yes, please ask me things… my darling.” Carol thought as she sighed. The girl… woman is amazing! And I think I may be falling for her.” Carol makes this realization as she climbs in her bed. She looks over to the empty space next to her. “Maybe someday you’ll lie here, next to me.” She thought. “A girl can dream, right?” Carol reaches over and turns out the light.

That night Carol dreams again of her young beauty. In this dream, she and Therese are cuddling in a bed she does not recognize, in a room she does not recognize. She can feel the girls lips on her’s, the touch of their bodies against one another. And then, she suddenly hears a baby crying. Not just any baby cry, an infant. Carol wakes just after hearing the crying baby. She’s almost out of breathe as she looks at the clock on her night stand. It’s 3:34am and Carol is thrown back by the dream. She suddenly wonders to herself, “Is there a connection? Is there a reason behind these dreams?” Carol closes her eyes, “I pray I dream of you again.” She thinks as she drifts back to sleep.

 


	4. Would you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place the day after the previous chapter (in order with the film) all the way until the roof scene. I added some what if's, hope you like them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Hello my wonderful Carol fanfic folks! I have missed you all. I lost a little motivation after not getting much feedback from the previous chapter. I know everyone is busy. I finally had the time, so hear ya go. I truly hope you all like this addition. I know my faithfuls will. You know who you are. I decided to watch Carol, which also helped with my motivation. It had been a while. 
> 
> Please leave me comments, if you have the time!
> 
> As always, Enjoy!

Carol walks down the street feeling completely broken. She feels as though she is in fog as she makes her way to meet Abby for drinks. “How could he?” Carol thought to herself. “That son-of-a-bitch! Does he really think this is going to get me back? Not a chance!” Carol becomes startled as she hears a truck honk while she tries lighting her cigarette. “What am I going to do? I’m losing my precious little girl. The only thing I truly have, besides Abby. Now, I have nothing.” Carol moves between two shop windows to try to light her cigarette. As tears are on the verge of falling from her painfilled eyes, she looks up to see the camera and a suit case. As her hands tremble, she stares at the items through the window. She can’t resist, so she goes inside.

 

* * *

 

Carol and Abby are sitting at their usual booth drinking martinis. “Carol, if I’m responsible in any way…” Abby states

“Don’t you dare! Don’t you ever!” Carol responds while pushing her glass for a refill.

“I’ve got my eye on this redhead.” Abby shares, changing the subject.

“You sure you’ve got what it takes to handle a redhead?” Carol says with a knowing smirk.

“You going somewhere?” Abby asks after looking at the suitcase.

“West, I thought. At least for a few weeks until the hearing. What else am I gonna do?”

“Well, I know you don’t like driving alone so…” Abby pauses before continuing. “She’s young... tell me you know what you’re doing." There is a long pause before Carol answers.

“I don’t… I never did.” Carol replied.

Abby smiled in response. “You really like this girl, don’t you?”

Carol paused before she replied, “Abby…” Carol sighs. “I feel like my world shifted the second our eyes met. Like everything changed in that moment. I don’t know where this is going, but I need to know.” Carol looks up at Abby. “I need to try. So… yes, I like her very much.”

“Do you love her?” Abby asks.

Carol looks down in her martini and swirls the drink lightly in her hand. It takes her several second to process Abby’s inquiry. She doesn’t answer. She just smiles to herself and finishes her drink. Abby already knows the answer.

 

* * *

 

Carol walks up to Therese’s apartment building, and before she buzzes, she sees a lady opening the door. “I’m here to see Therese Belivet.” Carol states. “Top floor.” the lady replies in what Carol found to be an unfriendly manner. Carol makes her way up the stairs and stops in front of Therese’s door. She takes in a long deep breath, and then releases it slowly. “Here we go.” she thinks to herself as she knocks on the door.

Therese opens the door and Carol heart leaps in her chest. She knows she can’t stop smiling. “It’s only been a day, but I missed her.” She thought. “Merry Christmas” Carol declares as she pushes the suit case across the threshold. She sees the shock in Therese’s eyes. “Open it!”

Therese leans down to open the case. “Oh, Carol!” Therese states holding the camera.

In that moment Carol realizes she would do anything to see that joy on Therese’s face. And it almost scares her. They make their way inside.

“Sorry, it’s not a very nice apartment.” Therese shares as she feels a bit ashamed.

“Oh, it’s perfect, sweethea…” the endearment slipped, and Carol froze. She wasn’t sure what to do next. So, she changes the subject. “Where are these magnificent photos I need to see.” Carol swears she sees Therese smirk shyly as they made their way towards the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

Carol almost felt ashamed. She didn’t plan on breaking down right there in Therese’s living room. But, when she felt Therese’s hand on her shoulder, it felt like a touch of healing. Carol felt as though she could confide in this young girl. Even though she knew she could always confide in Abby, this was different. For the first time in a very long time, she didn’t feel alone. Carol takes a sip of her coffee while she paces the rooftop. “It’s now or never.” she thinks to herself before taking the leap. “I’m going away for a while.”

Therese looks up instinctively at Carol. “When? Where?”

“Wherever my car will take. West. Soon.”

Therese’s look of utter disappointment cannot be hidden.

“And I thought perhaps… you might like to come with me.” Carol’s heart melts when she sees Therese’s excitement in her eyes. “Would you?” Carol finally asks, looking at Therese with love in her eyes.

“Yes. Yes, I would!”

Carol smiles as she looks up into the snow. And for the first time in her life, she feels free.


End file.
